


Fresh

by inkleafclover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Chance of getting caught, Club AU, College AU, Dorm Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, low angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru and Koushi run into each other at a gay club, and one thing leads to another... ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and any warnings at the top. This is a work of (fan) fiction, and exists for entertainment purposes only.

Tooru was checking his texts and sipping on a fruity drink when something on the dance floor caught his eye: a flash of silver. The dance floor was super-crowded on Friday nights, heaving with sweaty college boys grinding on other sweaty college boys. But Tooru couldn’t judge them; he was one of those sweaty college boys, or would be soon anyway. As soon as he finished his drink.

There was the flash again, bright silver, winking in and out of sight amidst the bodies. Tooru searched… _there._ A silver-haired elf-boy danced between two meatier, taller boys, the three of them pulsing and writhing together underneath the multicolored flashing lights. Silver-hair looked happy as could be, eyes glassy with something like ecstasy as the other boys ran their hands all over him, pawing at the hem of his too-tight shirt. The sight struck something in Tooru; why did silver-hair look familiar? Feeling flushed, he took another sip of his drink.

His phone buzzed. Iwa-chan.

 **If you get tired of studying you should come out,** the text read. **I swear Kuroo’s going to get us arrested.**

Tooru smiled sadly. Little did Hajime know, Tooru _was_ out. But at the same time, he wasn’t. Every Friday night Tooru patronized the local gay bar in secret; neither Hajime nor any of his other friends knew about Tooru’s sexuality. It was a little bit lonely, being in the closet, but it got a lot less lonely whenever Tooru found a cute boy to go home with.

 **I’ll be in the library till late,** Tooru replied. **Be good!**

It was a little hypocritical, telling Hajime to be good, Tooru thought. _I’m certainly not going to be good._

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Tooru stood, heading for the dance floor. Silver-hair was still there, sandwiched by those two guys, only now his eyes were closed, his head tipped back as one guy kissed his neck while the other hugged his backside. Tooru could just make out the naughty little beauty mark gracing the ridge of his cheek.

Tooru froze. _Mr. Refreshing?_ he thought. His chest tightened, his heart leaping. He would never have guessed…okay, that was a lie. It wasn’t always easy to guess who was queer, but Mr. Refreshing…yeah. It fit. And what was more, Mr. Refreshing was sexy. Sure, Tooru had noticed his good looks back in high school, but he’d never dreamed of seeing Mr. Refreshing like this.

Tooru’s growing arousal gave way to remembered pain as he thought back to the last time he’d seen Mr. Refreshing. Seijoh had barely lost that game, but it had cost them everything. Karasuno…Mr. Refreshing…the anger and humiliation…it had been almost a year since then, but sometimes Tooru forgot that. Sometimes it felt like only an hour had passed since Karasuno had beaten them, since Tooru had failed to receive that final spike….

As Tooru watched Mr. Refreshing dance, however, the border between his anger and his arousal began to blur. That was ages ago, and this was now. His blood was singing with a mixture of alcohol and desire—he could feel his inhibitions slipping away like petals in spring. His phone buzzed in his pocket, but Tooru ignored it; tonight was about to get a lot less lonely.

 

* * *

 

Koushi was warm, so warm. He tingled wherever the hands touched him, wherever the lips kissed him. The music swirled through him like liquid, lighting him up from the inside and spilling outward and over his skin. It felt so good not to think—not to worry. Not to stress. All he could feel was _good. Good_ was a feeling hanging in the air, scenting it like cologne, filling up his lungs and soaking him like a sponge, making it so that all he knew was soft, heady pleasure. It didn’t even matter who the guys were—the guys kissing and touching him all over—all that mattered was the way it felt. He felt light, and free, and…

_Perfect._

He almost didn’t notice when the guy behind him disappeared. Koushi opened his eyes, momentarily jarred. But then the pressure returned, warm and strong. Slightly different. Koushi wondered about that for a second, but he stopped when he felt hands at his waist cradling his hips, stroking the exposed skin just below his navel. Oh, yeah. Good. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of the hard, muscular body behind him, the questing mouth of the guy in front of him. Koushi moaned when the guy in front shifted, his hands drifting lower, cupping Koushi’s semi through his pants.

Then the guy stumbled back, taking his hand with him. It took Koushi a moment to realize that the guy at his back had pushed him. Seriously? What a jerk! They’d been having a good time. Koushi turned, about to give him an earful…

And found himself looking up at Oikawa Tooru.

“Hi,” said Oikawa.

Koushi knew his mouth must be hanging open, but he didn’t know how to close it. Talk about a surprise: _Oikawa_ was here. In a gay bar. And it was Oikawa who he’d been dancing with. And now Oikawa’s strong hands had found Koushi’s butt, pulling Koushi flush against him. Which was, objectively, a good thing.

“You remember me, right?” Oikawa asked.

It took Koushi a moment to process the question. Oikawa looked slightly different, but he was still himself. Still heartbreakingly handsome. Possibly handsomer. “Y-Yes,” Koushi replied.

Oikawa leaned close, his breath ghosting over Koushi’s ear. “I really want to kiss you.”

Koushi shivered. The arms around him were the same arms that he’d seen deliver such punishing serves back in high school. He’d admired those arms, that hair, those eyes, but only from afar. That was back when Koushi had still been in denial about who he was—what he wanted. Now, a year and some later, Koushi knew he liked men. And now Oikawa was here—close enough to kiss. And oh, how Koushi wanted to kiss that wry, wicked mouth….

“Go ahead,” Koushi murmured, his own words warming him from the inside out.

They made eye contact for one bright instant, and then their lips met almost shyly, but a few beats later they were kissing—really kissing. Oikawa squeezing Koushi’s butt as Koushi grabbed hold of Oikawa’s shirt, welcoming Oikawa’s gently exploring lips. The kiss wasn’t forceful, which surprised him; he’d kind of expected it to be. No…the kiss was slow and delicious. It was like Oikawa was tasting him, leaving room for Koushi to do some exploring of his own. The music surrounded them like a storm, the flashing lights making Koushi feel like he was caught up in something magical. Oikawa’s lips tasted of fresh fruit edged with a hint of alcohol.

When Oikawa gave the hair at Koushi’s nape a gentle tug, Koushi sucked in a breath, shuddering. A moment later the kiss intensified, and Koushi could feel Oikawa rutting against him. Koushi rutted back, helpless, losing himself to the simple goodness of Oikawa’s obvious hard-on sliding against his. Koushi wanted desperately to rearrange himself, but he also didn’t want to stop, not even for a second.

Oikawa's kisses trailed across Koushi’s lips, down his chin, and over his cheek, a breath shuddering out of him in a way that made Koushi swell with pride.

“Can we go back to your place?” Oikawa asked.

Koushi’s heart skipped a beat, desire flashing through him—before he realized that going back to his place was impossible. “Um…”

“What is it?”

“About that…I don’t live around here,” Koushi said.

“Are you serious?”

Koushi bit his lip. “I go to Tohoku. I just come to Tokyo to party.”

Oikawa looked incredulous. “Where do you stay?”

Koushi shrugged. “I always go home with someone,” he said. “So…I take it you don’t live around here either?”

“I do. Actually,” Oikawa said carefully. “Shit. Come on. I’ll take you back to my dorm.”

“Are you sure?” Koushi asked.

But Oikawa was already taking him by the hand, pulling him off the dance floor. Koushi went happily, following him out of the bar and into the night.

 

* * *

 

Once they reached his dorm, Tooru led Mr. Refreshing up to the fourth floor, creeping through the mostly quiet halls like some kind of burglar. When they were safely inside Tooru’s dorm room, Mr. Refreshing let out a snicker.

“You don’t usually bring people back to your dorm, do you?”

Tooru smiled; Mr. Refreshing was damn cute. “Not really. Iwa-chan doesn’t know about me.”

“Iwa-chan? You mean Iwaizumi? He’s your roommate? Will…will he be back soon?”

Tooru shook his head. “He’ll be out for a while. He has to keep up with Kuroo, and Kuroo drinks like a pond.”

Mr. Refreshing giggled. “You mean like a fish?”

Tooru chuckled, closing the space between them. “Same thing.”

Mr. Refreshing laughed, an absolutely _refreshing_ sound, but his laugh turned into a satisfied groan when Tooru kissed him, taking little sips of him, sucking softly on his bottom lip. Tooru felt the desire rising up inside him once more as Mr. Refreshing draped his arms over his shoulders, pressing his body close to Tooru’s.

Then Tooru froze, pulling back before they went any further. He looked down at Mr. Refreshing—at his half-lidded eyes, at that wicked little beauty mark.

“What?” Mr. Refreshing asked, eyes questioning, his voice gone all husky.

“I have a problem,” said Tooru.

“What kind of problem?”

“I don’t remember your name.” _Ugh. How embarrassing._

Mr. Refreshing laughed, the sound of it filling up the room like light. “Sugawara Koushi.”

“Koushi,” Tooru said, testing the name. “Can I call you that?”

Koushi ducked his head. “Sure.”

“Sorry,” Tooru mumbled, still feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay. I’m not very memorable,” said Koushi. His tone was carefully nonchalant, but his eyes told a different story.

 _Hm._ Tooru tugged Koushi a little closer, tracing his chin with one finger. “You are.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I’ve always called you Mr. Refreshing,” Tooru admitted. “In my head.”

“ _Mr. Refreshing?_ ” Koushi repeated, eyes crinkling. “Why?”

Tooru felt his face heating up, but he didn’t care. “Because, I don't know, you always seemed so positive and upbeat,” he said.

Yeah. Koushi blushing was a beautiful sight.

Leading them over to the chair, Tooru pulled Koushi into his lap so that Koushi straddled him. Koushi ran his hands over Tooru’s chest—he may as well have been sucking Tooru’s cock, his hands felt so damn good. Tooru closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Koushi’s hands slipping under the hem of his shirt. Sliding up his abdomen.

“Are you sure Iwaizumi won’t come back soon?” Koushi breathed.

“We’ve got time,” Tooru said.

“I can’t stay the night,” Koushi said. He made it sound like a question.

Tooru wanted to tell him he could. But Iwa-chan didn’t know about his interest in men, and it was better that way. Tooru rubbed Koushi’s arms, feeling guilty. “No.”

Koushi didn’t seem upset. But he wasn’t happy either. Still, he managed a mischievous smile that made Tooru wish like hell he could have all night with this guy.

“Let’s have fun while we can then,” Koushi said, his whispered words melting into a heated kiss.

Tooru had definitely chosen the right position. All he had to do was lean back and enjoy it all: the heat of Koushi’s mouth, the squeeze of his legs, and the way Koushi rolled his body as they kissed. Tooru’s hands slid down Koushi’s back until they were sliding down his pants, cupping and squeezing his butt in a way that Koushi clearly liked. Koushi broke their kiss with a moan, burying his face in Tooru’s neck as he rolled his hips.

“Uhn…Tooru.”

Oh. That was good. Tooru hummed his arousal, planting hot kisses in the crook of Koushi’s neck. “You like to bottom?”

Koushi moaned. Nodded.

“Wanna bottom for me?”

Koushi moaned again. It was a sound Tooru somehow knew would always make his blood sing. “Yeah,” Koushi replied.

They kissed once more, moaning into each other’s mouths; Tooru was a bundle of thrills, tasting and touching Koushi with abandon. And Koushi was positively fluttering, trembling in Tooru’s arms, and his trembling only intensified when Tooru pushed up Koushi’s shirt and ran his tongue over his nipple. He felt Koushi throw his head back—felt the moans rumbling beneath his ribs like thunder. Tooru sucked his nipple reverently, taking his time, tracing the little bud with his tongue, then nipping just hard enough to make Koushi gasp. Eventually Koushi’s moans turned plaintive, almost whining; he buried his hands in Tooru’s hair, grasping and pulling as Tooru lavished attention on the most sensitive parts of him. Tooru’s name spilled from Koushi’s lips in breaths and whispers. Tooru hoped he was making Koushi feel beautiful—because that’s what he was.

When it seemed like Koushi might not be able to take any more, Tooru leaned back, running a gentle hand along the base of Koushi’s spine. “Switch places with me,” Tooru said.

“O-Okay.”

When Koushi was the one draped over the chair, Tooru knelt, running his hands up and down Koushi’s thighs. Making promises with his hands.

“If you take off your pants, I’ll give you something really good,” Tooru said.

Koushi didn’t wait; he wriggled out of his pants and underwear, and his shirt dropped to the floor a moment later. His nipples were dusky with Tooru’s teasing, his dick hard and dripping.

Tooru’s mouth watered. He found himself regretting all the years they’d only spoken in passing. If only fate had brought them together sooner….

Tooru pulled his own shirt over his head, tossed it over his shoulder. Koushi gave his cock an experimental jerk. Grinning, Tooru unzipped his pants, pulling his underwear aside; the cool air felt sinful against his straining cock. He watched Koushi’s gaze lower—watched his pupils dilate. Now it was Tooru’s turn to give himself a stroke. When he did, Koushi swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up, then down.

Tooru leaned forward, letting his hands drag over Koushi’s bare thighs, running his fingers through the downy hair. _So nice_. Tooru let his breath fog around Koushi’s dick, and Koushi rewarded him with a tremulous moan.

“You’re beautiful,” Tooru said.

He saw Koushi’s eyes widen, but he didn’t wait for his response—he ran his tongue up Koushi’s dick, lapping at the warm precome. _That_ certainly elicited a response. Koushi’s whole body spasmed, a low groan filling the room as he melted into Tooru’s mouth, his hands tangling into Tooru’s hair. Emboldened, Tooru wrapped his hand around Koushi’s cock and stroked him while he sucked, running circles around Koushi with his tongue. Tooru loved sucking cock—loved the taste of man on his tongue, loved the way the soft, silky flesh felt in his hands. Loved the sounds too, falling around his ears like rain.

“Ahh…so good…Tooru…ohh….”

These sounds were particularly good.

Tooru could feel his own arousal building as he worked Koushi over; there was something about making a man whimper…Tooru just felt so damn powerful. He gave himself a little jerk, moaning around a mouthful of cock, which only made Koushi moan louder.

“Ah…I’m gonna come…” Koushi moaned. “Please…Tooru….”

Tooru’s heart leapt when he felt Koushi’s hands tighten in his hair, hot come spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Tooru swallowed greedily, slurping his way up Koushi’s shaft before sliding off with a wet pop. Koushi sank back against the chair, boneless and spent.

“We're just getting started,” Tooru said.

Koushi laughed breathily. “I hope so.”

Tooru moved in for a quick kiss. Koushi returned it sloppily—so adorable. “Can you make it to the bed?” Tooru asked.

“I think so,” Koushi said.

Although he wobbled like a newborn giraffe—that made Tooru more than a little proud—Koushi eventually made it over to Tooru’s bed, which wasn’t all that big. Glancing at Iwa-chan’s bed, Tooru came to a decision. Kicking various items out of the way, he dragged Iwaizumi’s bed over next to his; once the beds were shoved together, it was almost like having a king-sized.

“Won’t Iwaizumi be mad?” Koushi asked.

“He’ll never know,” Tooru said.

“Such a bad boy,” Koushi teased.

“Mm,” Tooru agreed, eager to get back to what they’d been doing, his cock still mostly hard. “Turn over.”

“Will I get something nice?” Koushi asked, already complying.

“You tell me,” Tooru said, urging Koushi up onto his knees.

 

* * *

 

When Koushi felt Tooru’s breath against his hole, he knew this boy would unravel him before the sun came up.

“Fuck,” Koushi whimpered.

Tooru’s tongue was blessedly warm as he probed him in a way that few men dared. Koushi _loved_ getting eaten out. It made him feel so vulnerable. So sexy. But he often couldn’t work up the courage to ask. Tooru, however, was unafraid—frighteningly so. He lapped at Koushi’s hole with the same enthusiasm he’d shown his cock, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin until Koushi was helpless, making sounds that he couldn’t control. Koushi grasped at a soft, green pillow, burying his face so as to muffle his moans. The pillow smelled of Tooru. And Koushi was getting hard again.

When Tooru’s tongue entered him, Koushi saw stars. All he could think about was Tooru’s cock—he imagined that in place of his tongue. He imagined being bent over for Tooru’s cock, his face pressed into the pillow, imagined Tooru thrusting in and out of him, spreading him wide, taking him like a bitch in heat. Oh, fuck, how he wanted to be taken. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked senseless by this talented, frightening, and surprisingly gentle man.

“Tooru…oooohhh…yes…yesss…please…” Koushi moaned, his desperate words muffled against the thick pillow.

But Tooru seemed to hear him anyway. Tooru’s hand slid down to cup his balls—that was when Koushi’s legs began to quake; he could feel himself drooling all over the pillow, but he didn’t care. He was seriously about to lose it. He needed cock inside him _now_.

“Tooru…please,” Koushi begged, turning his head slightly. “I need…”

“Need what?” Tooru asked.

“Need…you…fuck me.”

Tooru chuckled, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. “Patience.”

Koushi wanted to cry. He wanted to impale himself on Tooru’s cock, and then he wanted to cry. Had anything ever been this good?

Tooru ate him until Koushi’s cock ached; he could feel himself leaking all over the bed. He’d started thrusting back against Tooru’s mouth some time ago, and he was growing more shameless by the minute, totally unable to stop himself. He’d gone to bed with a lot of men, but he’d never felt so taken care of. So _worshipped_. It made him wonder what would happen when Tooru actually entered him. Perhaps his heart would stop altogether.

Perhaps he’d fall in love.

At long last, Tooru came up for air, urging Koushi onto his back. Koushi was a mess of tremors by then, and the pillow he’d been clutching was half-soaked with drool. Tooru’s eyes sparkled in the dim lamplight, and Koushi’s breath caught in his chest. Watching Tooru play volleyball had always given Koushi an odd thrill; now Koushi was watching Tooru roll a condom onto his rigid cock, an entirely new kind of thrill. Grabbing a nearby bottle, Tooru slathered himself with lube as Koushi arranged himself, pushing a pillow under his butt and spreading his legs wide. He had never been more ready to be fucked.

Koushi trembled as Tooru covered his hole in warm lube, taking his sweet time. Finally, after what felt like ages, Tooru’s cock nudged up against his entrance. Koushi held his breath. Waiting.

When Tooru finally pushed inside, they each let out a ragged moan. Inch by inch, Tooru slid into Koushi, quenching him like rain over a desert.

Koushi expected Tooru to lose it. He expected Tooru to fuck him like the horny college freshman that he was—that they both were. What he didn’t expect was the slow, delicious, patient fucking that Tooru gave him, a fucking that lasted who knew how long, because Koushi completely lost track of space and time in Tooru’s arms. Tooru’s rhythm was deliberate; he’d stroke Koushi’s cock with agonizing care, thrusting in and out of him as though if he went any faster he’d break him. When Koushi neared the edge, Tooru stilled, leaning down to kiss him tenderly for minutes at a time. After a while Koushi felt light-headed and floaty, as if he’d been sitting in a sauna for a while— _fucking_ in a sauna for a while. Every one of his nerves felt extra sensitive, and he felt himself sweating as he rutted against Tooru’s cock, rolling his hips in time with Tooru’s thrusts.

“Tooru…please. Oh, please, I need to come,” Koushi begged.

Tooru smiled, panting. “I know.”

“Please. Fuck me harder. Please.”

“Mm,” Tooru moaned, picking up the pace a little. Wrapping a hand around Koushi’s cock, Tooru jerked him deftly. Once, twice.

And just like that, Koushi was gone, rutting and whimpering and coming in a wash of pleasure and sweat. And then Tooru was fucking him for real, grunting and slamming into him as Koushi spilled all over his stomach. His hole burned with pleasure as Tooru used him, coming hard and wet and fast, following Koushi over the edge. They’d flown all the way up together, and now they’d come spiraling down, their pleasure unfurling around them like a warm blanket. When at last Tooru pulled out and collapsed beside him, Koushi felt like years had passed. He turned to nuzzle Tooru automatically, and amazingly, wonderfully, Tooru pulled him close, kissing the top of his head like some kind of dream-boyfriend—the kind Koushi had always wanted, but had never dared believe he’d find.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit.”

Iwa-chan. That was Iwa-chan’s voice. Tooru groaned, blessedly warm and completely oblivious for all of one second. Then he realized where he was—and who he was with.

Tooru shot up in bed faster than a pinball, already shifting into damage-control mode. Sun was streaming through the window— _it’s morning?_ —and Iwa-chan was standing in the doorway, possibly—but not definitely—still drunk from last night. And then there was Koushi, still naked, still cuddled up next to Tooru under the covers, blinking in groggy confusion, and probably still half-dreaming. Tooru couldn’t even remember falling asleep.

“Iwa-chan…” Tooru started, then trailed off. This really wasn’t how he’d imagined coming out. _Shit!_

Iwaizumi was staring at Tooru as though he’d just turned purple; he was clearly struggling to understand the scene playing out right in front of his eyes.

Koushi was fully awake now, looking between the two of them with obvious worry. Tooru wanted to tell him it was okay, that it wasn’t his fault. Tooru had been the one stupid enough to fall asleep after sex, and after the fucking he’d given Koushi, Tooru would’ve been offended if Koushi hadn’t instantly fallen asleep as well.

“That’s a guy,” Iwaizumi stated.

“Yes,” Tooru replied. He felt vaguely sick.

“You’re gay.”

After several tense moments, Tooru answered with a nod.

Iwaizumi sighed. Then he smiled. Tooru’s heart fluttered—was there hope?

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Iwaizumi demanded not unkindly.

Tooru glanced at Koushi, seeing his own relief reflected there. “I'm sorry?” Tooru replied, laughing.

Iwaizumi shook his head, blushing now. “Um…how about I come back in…”

“Twenty minutes?” Koushi said.

“Yeah. Hey…” Iwaizumi stared at Koushi hard. “ _Sugawara?_ ”

Koushi smiled sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Iwaizumi blinked, then smirked. “Alright. Twenty minutes. And spray some freshener in here, would you? It smells like a fucking orgy.”

With that, Iwaizumi left, leaving the two of them somehow more embarrassed than they had been when they’d been discovered.

“Wow,” said Koushi.

Tooru let out a long breath, flopping back on the bed. “Well. That went surprisingly well,” he said.

“Sorry about falling…”

Tooru waved him off. “It all worked out.”

“And we got to wake up together,” Koushi said boldly, though his expression belied his shyness.

Grinning, Tooru rolled over, and they kissed slow and gentle as the sun rose. It was a good thing Koushi said twenty minutes, Tooru thought, because they were probably going to be kissing for ten.

When they were both dressed and it was time to say goodbye, Koushi whipped out his phone with a look of determination.

“Give me your number,” he said, blushing.

Tooru’s belly did a little dance; he’d been about to ask for the same thing. “Send me a text so I have yours,” he said.

“I will.”

They kissed one more time before Koushi insisted he really had to go. When he was gone, Tooru took one look around the room, found the air freshener, and started spraying. He opened the window too, for good measure.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Same time next Friday?**

Tooru grinned. Then he laughed aloud. Setting down the spray can, he tapped out a reply.

**Yes!!!**

 

*** * ***

 

Epilogue

 

**Iwa ♡♡♡ Chan**

**Saturday** 7:05 a.m.

**[Oy]**

**[You’re doing all my**

**laundry as payment]**

**[No arguments]**

**[Whaaaaaat?]**

**[SO MEAN IWA-CHAN DX]**

 

*** * ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: haha, not much to say. I just like to write, and I like when people like my stuff. FYI I’m on both tumblr and twitter as inkleafclover.


End file.
